clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mini P.E.K.K.A/A Spark of Clash Fandom: Part 6
Introduction I'm sorry I'm SOOO late. But here it is! Anyways, I will be thanking LucasH181, Mx78, Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale, SPEAR GOBLIN, and 404 found. Anyways, welcome to the series, 404 found! Okay, so anyways, this story will be about the life of a Hog Rider who's not in battle or training. (Credit to 404 and Lucas) Also, a reasonable 4 comments would be appreciated. You can comment about the next character, things that will make the next parts better, what you liked, or other suggestions. Honestly just your thoughts. IMPORTANT NOTE: COMMENTING IS NOT REQUIRED Okay, now for the chapter. Chapter 6: HOG RIDERRRRR (Classic) I jump over walls, rivers, enemies and more. Being a Hog Rider sounds like a hard life, but it's quite fun actually. A true Hog Rider's best friend is his Hog. Not much else to say about the typical life of a Hog Rider. ---- I'm one of those troops who doesn't actually prefer battling. Instead, I enjoy riding in the Jungle on my Hog through obstacles and performing stunts. Other troops don't know how we do these things. But trust me, once you get the hang of it, you'll really enjoy it. ---- One ride, I came across a group of troops. They just happened to be a Mini P.E.K.K.A, a Knight, some Spear Goblins, a Golem, and a Miner, all together. In my days, I rarely see a conversation with more than 3 different troops. I then proceed to hop over to them. ---- The Knight, whose name was Kevin, tells me about some of the enjoyable things and the difficulties about being a troop on a team. Their life was surprisingly interesting. ---- The Golem, apparently going by the name of George, tells me how he used to be laughed at and unfairly treated by other troops, but one day, he was put in battle, and steamrolled an opponent. It was a really nice story. ---- The Spear Goblins, Sam and Steve being two of them, tell me how they were kindly greeted into the Kingdom, and they then went through their first day of training. I wondered if the same would happen to me. ---- The Mini P.E.K.K.A, going by Miles, told me about the spectacle he had seen once. The story seemed really nice. ---- The Miner told me about some of his tough adventures. Burrowing is easy for a Miner, yet they are much slower on the surface. He also stated that he was protecting his fellow troops by getting the tower to target him. Which was entirely interesting. ---- However, the Miner also told me that the Jungle I've been spending some time riding in was going to be made into an arena. I noticed CR vehicles in a part of the Jungle, but I never knew what they were doing. This news was very disappointing, as I would have to find a new jungle or forest to enjoy. They told me it would be called Jungle Arena, and that it would be right below Legendary Arena in Trophies. (3000 > 2600) ---- Then they left. Just like that. I figured it'd be nice to ride in the jungle while I still could. Closure Welp, that's all. Anyways, this was based off Lucas's request to see the life of a troop not battling or training. Also, 404 found requested a Hog Rider. Don't worry about the hog rider, if it's requested, they could bump into him again, and he may even join the team. Well, that's about it. Category:Blog posts